That Was Strange...
by BladeSlash
Summary: Just as the title implies...R&R!!!


Untitled Normal Page

(A chicken walks by, stops, and changes into BladeSlash) heheh, bet you didn't know it was me... this is my first fic I've ever written so please don't hurt me....Ack!! I got to go! (changes back into chicken and runs away as FFN security guards run after him) 

Bwak!!

(P.S. Just for all you who don't know, Gohan = Rice in Japanese. This little pun comes into play a couple of times in the story, so watch for it, k?)

**That Was Strange...**

by BladeSlash

Goku looked around the room. To his left, Gohan. To his right, Chi-Chi. Across the room, Vegeta, reading Sports Illustrated. 

Then, Goku spotted something in the corner. 

_A water cooler! Well, I am thirsty, _Goku thought. So, he got up, walked over to the cooler, took off the tank, and gulped it down. The nurse suddenly had very big eyes.

A doctor came through the door.

"Is Mr. and Mrs. Son here?" he asked. Goku was over there in less than a second.

"What the...?" the doctor shuddered, "Oh, it's you Mr. Son."

"Is he ok?!" Goku screamed.

"Y-yah, but he has the flu."

"The flu?" Goku asked. That's when Chi-Chi came over.

"Excuse me for just a moment," she said politely. Chi-Chi and Goku walked to the other side of the room. 

_I should stop drinking decafe,_ the doctor thought. He watched Goku and Chi-Chi talk. Then, Chi-Chi smacked Goku in the side of the head. Then, with his head in his shoulder's, he sat back down in his seat. She walked back over to the doctor.

"Ok," Chi-Chi said in a cheerful voice.

"Uh, yes. He will need plenty of rest and fluids," the doctor said. Just then, Krillen walked out of the door. And he didn't look good. He was pale, his nose was running, and his eyes were red.

"Hey," he said weakly.

"Good luck," the doctor said, then turned around and went back into the door.

***

Krillen lay on the couch with a blanket over him.

"I don't see why we must serve this human," Vegeta complained. Bulma sighed.

"Vegeta, he's sick and were helping him get better."

"I don't have to help anyone, woman," Vegeta looked at Bulma. Chi-Chi walked into the room.

"And what do you want, woman?" Vegeta asked.

"Don't call me 'woman'," Chi-Chi said, turning to Vegeta.

"Woman," he snickered. 

Chi-Chi suddenly kicked Vegeta through the wall, leaving a big Prince of Sayians-shaped hole. Vegeta looked up, then he fell back on the floor. Chi-Chi dusted off her hands, and left the room.

***

Goku sat in the chair next to Krillen.

_What is the flu?_, Goku kept wondering.

"GOHAN!!!" he yelled.

Gohan came out with a glass of Sprite and sat it next to Krillen. "What, Dad?" he asked.

"What is the flu?"

Gohan rolled his eyes and left the room. He soon came back with a sheet of paper. "This is the name of the closest library, look up the flu there."

Goku looked at the paper once Gohan gave it to him. It read:

Satan Library

Sin Road, 30418

Goku jumped out of his seat and was on his way.

***

A recovering Vegeta walked into the room with Krillin.

"Here, baka," he said angrily. He sat down some soup.

"I don't feel so good," Krillin said. Then, out of nowhere he threw up on Vegeta's pink shirt.

"My favorite shirt!!" Vegeta screamed, "You little..."

"Vegeta!" Bulma yelled, "You're a mess!" She walked over to Krillin, "Poor Krillin," she said.

"Poor ME!!" Vegeta yelled. "He threw up on my favorite shirt!!"

"Come on," Bulma said, "let's get you washed up." Her and Vegeta left the room.

"Geez," Krillin said weakly, "never heard anyone make such a big deal about a shirt."

***

Piccolo looked around. Gohan was nowhere to be found, and it was almost time to train. He waited for an hour, then two, then three.

"Where is Gohan?!?!" he yelled. Then, he felt Gohan's ki, so he flew off to track it.

***

Piccolo crashed through the window. Everyone jumped, even Vegeta.

"Where is Gohan?!" he yelled. 

Then he was hit in the face with a door. 

"I'm home!" Goku yelled. Piccolo lay unconcious on the floor. "Oh, hi Piccolo!"

Gohan ran from his room. "Piccolo!!" he screamed. He picked up Piccolo, took him to his room, and slammed the door. Goku shrugged and walked into the kitchen.

"I'm hungry," he said as he walked into it.

"No Goku!! I'll make you something!" Chi-Chi ran after Goku.

***

Gohan looked at the unconcious Piccolo lying on the floor. Piccolo started moving around. Gohan's eyes widened. Piccolo started opening his eyes.

"Piccolo!" Gohan yelled.

"Hi Goku," Piccolo greeted hazily.

"Snap out of it Piccolo!"

"Ok, Goku," Piccolo groaned.

"I'm Gohan!" he yelled.

"Your not rice, Goku," Piccolo mumbled.

***

"Lunch time!" Chi-Chi yelled. 

Everyone but Vegeta, Piccolo, and Krillin sat at the table. Bulma had a chicken salad. Gohan had two bowls of well, gohan. Chi-Chi had soup.Goku had one whole turkey, ten salads, five PB & Js, twenty bowls of rice, one whole ham, twenty chicken legs, ten hamburgers, and a chop stick (which wasn't meant to be eaten).

That was lunch.

***

Piccolo had lost his mind. He was running around wearing his white cape as a diaper, yelling about how aliens were going to take over the world. Piccolo ran out into the living room where Krillin was. Bulma was also in the room.

"Piccolo?" she said, shocked.

"Weeeeeee!!!" Piccolo flew out the door.

"Oh man," Gohan flew out the door after Piccolo.

"Maybe _I'm_ getting the flu," Bulma said to herself before leaving the room.

***

Vegeta grabbed a beer from the fridge and joined Chi-Chi, Goku, and Bulma on the porch. Bulma kept talking about Piccolo in the diaper, Goku was on the ground laughing his head off, and Chi-Chi was mad about Gohan running off. Goku rolled off the porch.

"Ouch, that hurt," he said, and got back on the porch. Chi-Chi shook her head.

_I hope Gohan gets back soon._

***

Piccolo flew over the town.

"I love the wind in my hair," he said. "Wait! I don't have any hair!! But how am I supposed to have the wind in my hair?"

At that second Piccolo saw a wig shop. "I can get hair now!" he squeeled and walked into the shop. The clerk was reading a magazine. Piccolo picked up a long blond wig, and started walking out.

"Hey, you have to pay..." The clerk's eyes grew wide, and Piccolo walked out.

***

Vegeta opened up his beer and took a drink, then spit it out.

"It's water!" he yelled. So, he walked back into the house and grabbed a foamy glass of...water.

"Grrrrr," Vegeta grabbed another glass of water. Then he opened a sports drink. Then Vegeta blew up the fridge.

"Vegeta, can you get Krillin a drink?" Chi-Chi asked. Vegeta looked at the hole where the fridge used to be. Chi-Chi walked into the room, looked at the hole in the ground, and walked out. Vegeta took a drink of the sports drink.

"Stupid FUNmation," he muttered as he was leaving the kitchen.

***

Everyone sat in the living room, all except Bulma and Vegeta, who was getting a lecture from Bulma.

"Now Vegeta, we've gone over this. This is a children's anime now, meaning no cussing, not killing of innocent by-standers, and absolutely NO beer!" Bulma looks over at the camera and winks.

Vegeta stared blankely at the camera facing him. 

_Where did that come from? I've never noticed it before._

***

Bulma strolled into the living room, closely followed by Vegeta, who kept looking over his shoulder.

"Hi guys," Bulma said cheerfully.

"What's wrong with Vegeta?" Goku asked, pointing at Vegeta.

"Don't you see it, Kakkarot?! Don't you see it?!"

"See what?"

"See the camera, right there!" Vegeta turned around and pointed.

"Ooookay."

The door suddenly flew open, and Gohan stepped in, dragging an unconcious (yet again) Piccolo behind him.

"Gohan!" Chi-Chi ran up to him and have him a hug.

"What happened?" Goku asked.

"It's a long story," Gohan said.

"Tell us," Bulma said excitedly.

Gohan sat down. "Ahem..."

***

"'Piccoloooo,' I yelled, 'oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!'

'Weeee!' I heard Piccolo from behind me. I turned around.

'Oh look! Another person who can fly! And look at his long, black hair!!' Piccolo screamed like a teenage girl looking at a cute movie star and zoomed over to me. 'Ooooh, you're so cute!' Piccolo started zooming around me.

'Stop Piccolo!!' I screamed. He kept going.

'KA-ME-HA-ME-HAAAA!!!' The giant beam hit Piccolo.

'Ouch,' he said, and then he collapsed on the ground.

Sighing, I finally started home."

***

Krillin FINALLY got better.

Anyway, everyone was standing in the kitchen. Suddenly, the sound of a ship appeared. They looked into the living room. Sitting in the chair was...

Mirai Trunks.

"Oh, hi, want some Future Tea®?" Trunks suddenly turns towards the camera. "Future Tea®, the tea that calms and soothes. Just look at me, with all that screaming I do going Super Saiyan and fighting off the androids, it causes one sore throat. But, with Future Tea® it soothes it all away!" Mirai Trunks gives the camera a big thumbs-up and flashes a bright smile.

"Nooooo!!" Vegeta yelled. "Not you again!" He ran screaming from the room. "The camera! The CAMERA!!"

"Soooo..." Trunks changed the subject, "who wants some Future Tea®?"

"I do!" everyone said at once. So, everyone sat down for a nice cup of Future Tea® and everything was normal...well...sorta.

***

Goku -- Goku finally learned what the flu was, and was disgusted with it.

Gohan -- Gohan got around to finishing his homework.

Vegeta -- Vegeta locked himself in the closet and refused to come out. The police found him dead three days later......Just kidding!

Piccolo -- Piccolo suffered minor brain damage, but soon recovered. But every once in a while he put on a blond wig and went to go "feel the wind in his hair."

Krillin -- Krillin got better, but he was banned from the Son's house forever.

Chi-Chi -- Chi-Chi got the flu and banned Krillin from the Son's house forever.

Bulma -- Bulma took care of Chi-Chi after she got sick.

Trunks -- Trunks finally went back to the future and made a fortune off of Future Tea®, the tea that calms and soothes.

Nurse -- The Nurse went to therapy after meeting Son Goku.

Doctor -- The Doctor finally switched to caffinated coffee.

Bob -- Bob was the camera man who filmed the DBZ episode. He lived a happy life until Vegeta blew him up.

The End

And so, as we walk away from the fic, we walk away knowing a little bit more.

-BladeSlash


End file.
